


and all niall's little things

by nialler93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialler93/pseuds/nialler93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little things narry<br/>(angstish)<br/>The boys knew. The fans were catching on. Lets just say that Harry loved all.<br/>Lets rewind to Birmingham, April 17,  2013, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all niall's little things

The boys knew. The fans were catching on. Lets just say that Harry loved all.  
Lets rewind to Birmingham, April 17, 2013, shall we?  
As always, the boys were excited for the show. Seeing all the fans sing their lyrics back to them was the greatest feeling in the world. For one specific member of the band, it also meant publically displaying affection for another said bandmate.  
All was find and dandy.  
"The next song we're gonna do is my favorite song off the Take Me Home album, and it is called, Little Things!" Zayn introduced the next song to the audience, causing the huge mass of people to erupt in screams.  
As he was talking, Harry approached Niall. "Are you going to stay up here?" (Meaning the area above the stairs).  
"Sure, yeah," Niall responds as Harry walks to the other side.  
Once the crowd started to die down again, Niall began to play his guitar. He was facing Harry, who had his attention on the crowd. He could feel Niall's eyes on him, however, so he turned to face his best mate. Niall began to make his way towards Harry. When they met, Harry brought his hand to Niall's face and played it off by dancing away from him. To Niall, all of this was fun and games, at least to Harry's knowledge, but to him, it was more. Even that little touch filled Harry with this undescribable feeling. Zayn started his solo and the whole time, Niall was looking at the crowd or spinning around, aka not looking at Harry. Harry put his head down, hoping Niall would notice; he didn't. Zayn, Liam, and Louis continued to sing as Niall and Harry stood on opposite ends of the "upstairs" facing each other, but not looking at each other. Harry would look to the crowd, or at the other boys sitting below him, and Niall would focus on his guitar playing. It wasn't untill Harry's solo when Harry intentionally sang it to Niall, who finally popped his head up from his guitar.  
It was time for Niall and Harry's little duet, and they walked to eachother. Harry brought his hand up again, this time refraining from stroking Niall's face. Instead, on his hand's way back down, Harry ran the backs of his fingers angainst Niall's forearm. Niall smiled brightly and backed away. Mixed signals.  
"I'm in love with you, and all Niall's little things," Harry sang, avoiding Niall's eye contact. He knew exactly what he was doing. He looked down at Liam, who was sitting diagonally below him. Liam put his hands up and mouthed, "kiss him already!" Harry shook his head and listened to the beauty that was Niall's voice. Because he loved how their voices sounded together, Harry proceeded to sing along with Niall towards the end of his solo. Liam starts beat boxing as well and that is it for the major interactions between Harry and Niall for the rest of the concert.  
Moving along, afterwards. Since the band was playing another show at the same venue the following evening, some of the boys, or namely Zayn and Louis, went out to the nearest club. Liam went to the tour bus to skype with either Sophia or his family which is strange because it is early in the morning in England and they should still be sleeping but who knows. That leaves Harry and Niall. If they wanted to go to the hotel, they would have to wait until the traffic deminished. Neither of them went clubbing or out to the bus, so they both just assumed they would travel to the hotel together. While they waited, they hung out back stage. The hustle and bustle of workers was a little less noticable then before, but there were still a few stagglers. The security team was waiting downstairs until it was alright to leave. They would come fetch the duo when that time came.  
"Crazy show tonight," Niall huffed out as he sank down onto a sofa. Harry, who was currently getting a water from a cooler, turned around to face Niall and agree.  
There was silence for the next few minutes as Harry gulped down his water (he was still very hot from the show) and Niall was sitting, scrolling on his phone. Harry felt a buzz under his booty, so he reached for his phone. He clicked on his screen, revealing that Niall horan had mentioned him in a tweet:  
" great show tonight ! love you all ! now chillin with the legend himself @Harry_Styles "  
Enclosed was a picture of Harry chugging his water bottle. That sneaky bastard, Harry thought. He replied:  
" @NiallOfficial heeeeyyyyy " and snapped a picture of Niall flipping off the camera.  
"Boys," Paul said as he entered the room, "we're free to go now." Both Harry and Niall got up and followed the big man to two tinted windowed, big, black Range Rovers.  
"You have to ride seperately, just for saftey reasons," another security personale stated and the boys complied.  
The ride to the hotel was quick, but Harry still had time to reflect over the night's events. Being on stage plus being on stage around Niall gave him such a rush. Touching Niall gave him this electrifying experience. Singing to Niall made him feel like he knew where he belonged. Having Niall tweet him and only him made him feel special. Niall made him feel special. Did he make Niall feel special?  
"Styles!" Someone called from down the hall. Harry had made it to the front desk and he was almost to his room before Niall found him. He swivled on his heel to see Niall running straight at him.  
"Niall, shhh, people might he trying to sleep!" Harry tried to calm the boy down, not knowing where this sudden burst of energy came from.  
"Like I give a shit, Harry," he laughed out, his smiling causing Harry to smile too. "Can we do something? I feel so awake right now its right insane."  
"If you wanted to do something, maybe you should of went with Louis and Zayn," Harry said with a sassy tone, trying to get a reaction out of Niall.  
"No, no, not tonight," Niall simply answered.  
"Niall Horan, turning down a party?" Harry mocking questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"We can have our own party?" Niall half-said, half-asked. Harry shrugged. "What room are you?"  
"231, right there," Harry said, pointing down the hall.  
"Ok," Niall said and turned back trotting off in the direction he came in. For some reason Harry's heart was racing and he couldn't stop smiling. His shaky hands grabbed the key card as he opened the door to the clean hotel room. It had one kind sized bed, a full bath, and a large flat screened tv. He turned on the lamp by the bed and threw it shoes off. He placed his keys and phone on the little night stand. He walked into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror.  
"Shit..." he muttered. His cheeks were flushed a deep red. How long has he been blushing like this? In an attempt to cool himself down, he splashed some cold water on his face. This had little effect.  
After relieving his full bladder, he washed his hands and exited the wash room. In the opposite corner of the bedroom, he found a small suitcase that was kept for times like these that he packed himself. It contained a toothbrush, toothpaste, pajamas, and a few other little things. He peeled off his skinny jeans and pulled on some sweat pants. He grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste and headed for the bathroom once again. He left the supplies in there for the next morning once he was finished. "Finally, time for rest," he whispered out loud to himself. He flopped down onto the bed and grabbed the tv remote, trying to figure out which button held the power of the power. After about a minute of searching and trying out different buttons, he found it.  
Not even five minutes after he sat down, and there was a knock at the door. He climbed off the bed and opened the door, not bothering checking the peep hole because he already knew who it was.  
"Hey boy," Niall was leaning against the doorframe, three DVD's in hand. One was the Notebook, one Love Actually, and the other, Step Brothers. "Look what I found." Harry was tempted to slam the door in Niall's face because he could feel himself blushing even more at the thought of the two of them watching some romatic drama like Love Actually or the Notebook. He didn't and let Niall into his room. Niall ran to the bed, reminding Harry of a five year old. He sat on the opposite side Harry was on and he spread the three moves out on the foot of the bed. Harry followed him and looked at him, waiting for an explanation.  
"Which one?" Niall asked.  
"Since I don't feel like crying, how about Step Brothers?" Harry hoped Niall would agree.  
"The Notebook it is!" Niall exclaimed, sliding the other two movied off the bed. Harry sighed but he wasn't even that distressed. Maybe he secretly wanted to watch a sappy love story...  
Niall got the movie going, luckily he knew how to work the video player because Harry didn't have the slightest idea.  
When Niall got back onto the bed, he pulled out his phone, and grabbed Harry's arm.  
"Come here and take a selfie with the true king," Niall said in a cocky voice as we winked at Harry.  
"Oh yeah?" Harry said, not budging.  
"Yeah... Fine then, I'll come to you," Niall scooted over so he was right next to Harry, touching from the hips all the way up to the head. Niall had his head slightly on Harry's shoulder and Harry put his back arm around Niall's back, so it was resting on the pillows. Niall was smiling goofily at the camera and Harry was until he saw how adorable Niall looked all snuggled up next to him, so he was smiling down at him. And thats how the picture turned out, Harry looking down at Niall like he was his world.  
Niall posted the selfie to instagram and captioned it, " movie night with the one and only ". Harry would get him back.  
The movie started, but Niall didn't move from Harry's side. No, in fact, he almost got closer by wrapping his left arm around Harry's waist. In his mind, Harry took a mental picture of this perfect view.  
Harry, having seen this movie before, knew what was coming. The scene where the two lovers kiss for the first time. Niall was still draped over him, so his plan to excuse himself to the restroom to avoid the embarassment wouldn't work. You see, having an attractive young man laying across you and watching another attractive young man make out with someone on the screen can cause a little uprising in the you know who region.  
The scene came and when their lips made contact, Niall looked up at Harry.  
"They're kissing," Niall said, really no reason behind it.  
Harry couldn't help himself anymore. He was overwhelmed! He would later say. He grabbed Niall's cheek with the hand that was not around Niall's back and leaned down. He didn't know what he was doing until his lips were on Niall's and they, together, just sat there frozen. Harry tried to deepen the lip lock, but when Niall wasn't returning the favor, he pulled away.  
"What the hell?" Niall asked in all seriousness.  
"I... I don't know," Harry responded.  
"Harry, you know that I'm straight right?"  
"Um yeah, I do," Harry stuttered out, clearly embarassed. "Its just, the way you were acting, how we sang to each other tonight, I thought maybe you felt the same way I did..." he spilled out before he could stop himself.  
"Listen Harry, I love you, but as a brother, not a lover. I do those things on stage because it pleases the fans, because its funny. I didn't know you felt this way. I'm sorry for leading you on like that."  
"Ok," Harry could feel himself on the verge of tears. He didn't know how he really felt about Niall. He hadn't thought about it too much because if he had, he would just bring himself down, knowing that Niall would never feel the same way towards him.  
"I think I should go, we both need some sleep," Niall said as unwrapped his arms from Harry and manuvered off the bed. Harry just watched him head towards the door and he couldn't help but feel the emptiness were Niall's touch used to be.  
"Please stay," Harry let slip out before Niall was out of earshot. He put his face in his hands as he waited for an answer that never came. The door shut. Was their friendship ruined for good? What had Harry done?  
The next morning, Harry woke up at a mid morning hour. He knew he would have to be back at the venue soon, so he took a shower and brushed his teeth before heading down to the hotel resturant for breakfast. As he was getting dressed, the thought crossed his mind of asking Niall to breakfast with him so they could talk things over. There were two problems with this thought, one being that he had no clue where Niall's room was and another being that Niall wouldn't want to talk to him anyway. Once he was ready to go with key in hand and phone in the other, he exited the room. Much to his suprise, when he entered the hallway, there was a fit blonde boy pushed up sleeping against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> woah another post lol again check out my wattpad fic called misled (zayno93=user) shamless self promo dont hate me :) anywho inspired by the Birmingham performance.. sorry for typos


End file.
